Imposible
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: "No, impasable. Aquí nada es imposible", había dicho el Picaporte. ¿Y en el mundo real? Oneshot


_**ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**_ **PERTENECE A LEWIS CARROLL (Y DISNEY)**

* * *

Hacía una mañana tan buena que no necesitó que su madre la mandara salir afuera para sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa. El gatito blanco estaba particularmente juguetón aquella mañana, se había pasado todo el desayuno arañándole los calcetines, así que Alicia se lo llevó con ella y se dedicó a jugar con él en su regazo. Agitaba sus dedos frente a su morrito y reía cuando se lanzaba a mordérselos y trataba de agarrarlos con sus pequeñas patitas.

— Había un gato en el sueño, ¿sabes?

Alicia no miraba al gatito sino a un punto en el suelo, aunque seguía agitando su dedos y acariciándolo.

— No era como tú, ni como tu hermanito, ni tu mamá—continuó Alicia, alzando un poco más la voz, pero seguía oyendo a su madre y su hermana hablar en la cocina a través de la ventana abierta—. Era de colores. Morado y rosa. El gato más raro que he visto nunca. Hablaba, y no siempre era muy amable, pero ¿sabes qué era lo más curioso de todo? Que siempre estaba sonriendo. Nunca creí que los gatos pudieran sonreír. Jamás os he visto sonreír a vosotros. Pero él sí.

Si el gatito blanco hubiera podido hablar, le habría recordado que había hablado ya suficientes veces sobre aquel sueño, pero, como no podía, optó por intentar atraer de nuevo su atención con sus juegos. Como la niña estaba cada vez más distraída, intentó saltar de su regazo para explorar el jardín, pero Alicia lo agarró bien y lo acarició, mirándolo, aunque su cabeza seguía en otro lugar. En ese sitio que no existía más que en su interior.

— Había muchas caras, y las recuerdo todas. Tillie dice que los he dibujado tantas veces que papá y mamá pensarán que estoy loca...¿Tú crees que estoy loca, gatito? No dejo de pensar en ese sueño. Fue el mejor sueño que he tenido nunca, del que mejor me acuerdo, como si lo hubiera vivido de verdad. Tal vez deba escribir un libro sobre él, aprovechando que lo recuerdo tan bien. Si me lo publican, nadie puede reprocharme que piense en ello constantemente, dirán que soy una buena autora con una desbordante imaginación, o algo similar. Está mejor visto. Lástima que los últimos sueños que he tenido trataran sobre gnomos que me ataban a la cama para comerme y que se me caían los dientes delante de toda la clase.

— Algo parecido soñé yo anoche.

Alicia por poco dejó escapar un grito ahogado que hubiera resultado muy poco cortés, y el gatito vio su oportunidad para escapar de su regazo en dirección a las flores. Si la niña se hubiera dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado por la puerta, habría dejado de hablar con el gato, se habría levantado al instante y habría saludado al recién llegado como era correcto. De modo que en ese momento sólo pudo ponerse en pie tan deprisa que se mareó un poco y tratar de ocultar su vergüenza. Su padre había vuelto pronto a casa, tal y como había prometido, y aquel era uno de esos días en que invitaba a uno de sus socios a casa. Qué vergüenza que hubiera vuelto en aquel preciso momento.

Sólo cuando miró al visitante, Alicia se dio cuenta de que no sólo sus facciones le eran en algo similares, sino también su voz. Se alegró de que completara la frase, para poder oírla de nuevo.

— Solo que, en lugar de gnomos, eran muñecas de porcelana.

Sí, definitivamente, conocía esa voz. Dulce, bastante aguda para un hombre. Pero ¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar?

Aprovechando que su padre estaba distraído por un momento preguntándose por qué no cerraba bien la verja, e intentando no ser maleducada, Alicia le echó un rápido vistazo al hombre. Definitivamente, tenía un acusado sobrepeso, aunque no llegaba a lo obeso. Su piel era muy blanca, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a la luz del sol. No pudo concretar el color de sus ojos, pero a ella le parecían negros; estaban fijos en los suyos, aunque Alicia pensó que seguramente estaba pensando en otra cosa. Iba sin sombrero, mostrando su pelo, pelirrojo bastante oscuro, tal vez su madre hubiera considerado que necesitaba un recorte pero a Alicia le gustaba. Llevaba un chaqué marrón muy oscuro con un chaleco morado y una corbata de rayas del mismo tono y rosas. Estaba más que segura de no haber visto a nadie así en su vida, lo habría recordado.

Fue cuando el desconocido sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos, completamente blancos y bien alineados, que Alicia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener su sorpresa.

— Hola, cielo—su padre la obligó a reaccionar dándole un besito en la mejilla con ese bigote suyo que pinchaba tanto—. Sabía que estarías fuera, aprovechando este día tan bueno, ¿cómo no han salido también tu madre y tu hermana?

— Están...Están haciendo una tarta...—contestó Alicia, forzándose a desviar la mirada de su invitado, aunque no lo consiguió.

— Podríais ir luego a pasear, hace demasiado bueno para estar encerrados. Iremos todos.

— ¿Esta es Alicia?—preguntó el hombre, mirando a Alicia fijamente. La niña no pudo sino fijarse en que su voz parecía hacerse más aguda cuando pronunció su nombre.

— Sí. ¿Has visto qué grande está?—el padre de Alicia sonrió con orgullo.

La sonrisa del otro también se ensanchó un poco.

— No hay duda. Hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi...Me alegro de verla tan bien, en casa...

Alicia abrió la boca para preguntarle cuándo fue aquella vez, en realidad, miles de preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza, pero no llegó a formular ni una porque los dos adultos la dejaron atrás para subir las escaleras y, de todos modos, no se creyó capaz de preguntarle nada estando su padre presente.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sí. Pero, bueno, volviendo al ahora...

— Oh, vamos, déjate de negocios, haz el favor. Es muy difícil pensar en esas cosas con el olor tan delicioso que viene de la cocina. Dejemos todo eso para más tarde. Relájate, amigo mío, y enséñame la casa. Hace años que no me paso por aquí y me muero de ganas de comprobar lo que dicen de tu mujer, que tiene un gusto exquisito para la decoración.

— Siempre andándote por las ramas, Chess. Pero serás complacido. Ven, pasa al salón.

Normalmente, mandaban a Alicia ocuparse de sus asuntos o irse a jugar cuando los colegas de su padre se sentaban con él a hablar, sólo Tillie era lo suficiente madura en su opinión para estar con ellos; pero no le habían mandado quedarse ahí, de modo que se sintió libre de seguirlos. Por una vez, y aunque terminaran hablando de cosas de negocios, lo más aburrido del mundo, quería acompañarlos. Buscó a su alrededor al gatito y lo sorprendió siguiendo con la cabeza el vuelo de una avispa. Se acercó a él, lo tomó con cuidado en sus manos y marchó dentro de la casa.

— ¿Crees que...?—Alicia se calló—. No...Imposible.

De nuevo, el gatito ignoraba sus palabras para arañarle los dedos. Alicia sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Adoro al gato de Cheshire/Risón en la versión de Disney del 51, y adoro la idea que usaron en la adaptación de 1999 de que Alicia conociera a personas calcadas a los personajes, así que quería usar ese concepto. La imagen del profile es un dibujo que hice hace un tiempo para un AU.**


End file.
